


Disappearing Act

by calmandreil



Category: All For The Game - Nora Sakavic
Genre: Angst with a Happy Ending, Dragons, Fluff, M/M, Magic AU, Warlock - Freeform, Witches, idk what to tag
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-08-10
Updated: 2017-08-10
Packaged: 2018-12-13 09:49:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 880
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11757297
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/calmandreil/pseuds/calmandreil
Summary: “A dragon can be a very vicious creature, Abram. They have a body like a human, but their ears are very sensitive and they can hear someone coming from two miles away. They have a long, thick tail that has spikes coming out from the sides. The color of a dragon’s tail can depend on their specialty. Dragons with a black tail give off a poisonous venom when someone comes in contact with their spikes or if they are bitten with the dragon’s fangs. A dragon that has a red tail is a fire breathing dragon. You know they are angry when their tail and ears are on fire. The last dragon has a white tail, but they are so rare, no one knows what their specialty is, which just makes them that much more dangerous."





	Disappearing Act

Find my tumblr [here](https://calmpilots.tumblr.com/) :)

 

Neil ran through the trees at a quick pace, trying his best not to stumble- his life depended on it. If he could just get to a safe distance, than he can cast his spell. With that thought in mind, Neil sped up, maneuvering around trees and bushes that were in his way. Chancing a look back, Neil’s stomach dropped when he noticed his father’s men were getting closer. His ears were ringing and adrenaline was pumping through his veins. He wasn’t going to make it.

Suddenly, his foot got caught in a trap and a net engulfed his body and he was flung up into the trees. The thick trees and the height from the ground offered protection from his father’s lurking men. Looking to his right, Neil was blown away with the sight before him. Neil wasn’t able to see the place from the ground due to the massive leaves, but now he had a perfect view. Before him looks like a tree kingdom that he only knows of because of his mother’s many storytellings from when he was a child,

_Abram, it’s time for bed, Mary Hatford tells a four-year-old Nathaniel Wesninski._

_“But I’m not tired, mommy.” Nathaniel pouts at his mother and gives her puppy dog eyes, hoping they will convince her to let him stay up longer._

_“If you come to bed now, I’ll tell you a story.” Nathaniel beams at his mother and springs up from his spot on the floor, his toys forgotten as he runs to his mother. She smiles and picks him up, twirling him around once, earning a few giggles from her young child. She places him in his bed and wraps the blanket around him.  
_

_“There’s a place deep in the forest,” His mother begins. “and many people think this is only a myth, but I believe it is true. Upon the enormous trees and the bulky leaves lies a kingdom. A very beautiful one, at that, but whoever has the pleasure to find this place must be careful for there are dragons that live in the realm. These dragons ar-”  
_

_“What’s a dragon, mom?” Nathaniel interrupts his mother’s tale for he has never heard of the creatures his mother speaks of.  
_

_“A dragon can be a very vicious creature, Abram. They have a body like a human, but their ears are very sensitive and they can hear someone coming from two miles away. They have a long, thick tail that has spikes coming out from the sides. The color of a dragon’s tail can depend on their specialty. Dragons with a black tail give off a poisonous venom when someone comes in contact with their spikes or if they are bitten with the dragon’s fangs. A dragon that has a red tail is a fire breathing dragon.You know they are angry when their tail and ears are on fire. The last dragon has a white tail, but they are so rare, no one knows what their specialty is, which just makes them that much more dangerous."_

A low growl brings Neil back from his memory and he flinches at the sight of a dragon with a black tail before him, sitting on a tree branch. Knowing he is in danger, Neil decides now would be the perfect time to put his magic to good use.

He begins to whisper the spell that will make him disappear and take him to somewhere safe.

“Let this place be in the past, for I need protection. Take me to safety. Take me, Neil Josten, to a better place for new opportunities and fortunes." Then, Neil snaps his fingers. Neil closes his eyes, waiting for his ears to ring, a sign that says his spell has worked. However, the ringing doesn’t come and he opens his eyes in confusion. Neil was sure he said the spell right, his mother would beat him every time he didn’t say it right. It was beat in to his memory.

“Your lousy spells won’t work, warlock.” A voice says behind Neil. He turns around, only to come face to face with another dragon. One that has a _white_ tail. “These nets are magic proof.”

The dragon before him has a long, white tail with gold spikes sticking out from the sides. His tail contrasts with his black pants. His shirt is also black, but his left shoulder is exposed, revealing an intricate pattern of white and gold that continues up to his neck, which is half skin and half dragon scales. The dragon has black armbands on, and his fingers have long, sharp claws that would have no problem tearing Neil to shreds.

Neil gulps, fear coursing through his body.

But one magnificent thing about the white dragon before him are his wings. His wings are pure white, with gold covering the edges of them. His mother never mentioned anything about wings on a dragon.

The dragon takes hold of Neil’s chin through the netting and lifts his head so he’s looking the dragon in his hazel eyes. His claws brush against Neil’s cheek and he tries his best not to flinch.

“Now tell me, why were you trespassing in our area, warlock? And don’t answer wrong or I’ll kill you.”

**Author's Note:**

> Comments and Kudos are always appreciated! Lmk if you want more :)


End file.
